


Together we Become Whole

by EzmEmily



Category: Into Darkness, Star Trek
Genre: Bad Ass, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bunking, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Doggy Style, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hiding, Imprisonment, Khan can love to, Khan is a BAMF, Khan is a sex god, Khan is cuddly, Khan is one hell of a lover, Kinky, Licking, Loving Sex, Made For Each Other, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Spock is Spock, Threats, and plot.....lots of plot, exotic sex postions, hostage, kidnap, kirk is a asshole, loveing, skin on skin, sleeping, slight sex addiction, snuggles, some serious ass kicking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader (that's you) are working on the Enterprise as a assistant to Dr Macoy. And you become very interested in a very dangerous prisoner. But is he really all that dangerous and without mercy as everyone made him out to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

The sound of my alarm rang though my head like a annoying ringtone, pulling me out of my deep and peaceful sleep

"UHHHHHHHHH"

I did not want to get up today, I did not want to get up ever. I want to say in my warm bed in my cosy room on the Enterprise. I did not want to get up and get dressed in my uniform and sit around doing nothing but take orders from a grumpy doctor. And I most of all I did not want to get up, get dressed and go sit around all day taking orders from a grumpy doctor, With. Mr Captain James Tiberious perfect hair ordering me around and checking me out like I was chopped liver, with his elf pal Spock close behind with his all judging stare

I finally got out of my bed and took a shower, the cold water a first made me wake up a bit

I dried off and put on my starfleet dress, witch I hated, they were so short and to me were sexist and I would always wear a pair of black leggings with my much taller boots. It just made me feel less exposed

"Hmmpff" I huffed "No wonder the Captain likes them so much"

I really did not liked Kirk. To me he was just so full of himself and arrogant to boot. Sometime I just want to smack that smug little grin of his straight of his face. But the real reason hated him so much was when I was a little younger and just coming up though the ranks in starfeet I met him on a night out by myself, I tended to keep to my self a lot. People thought I was strange, and why the hell I thought it was a good idea to go out that night was beyond me, but I did

I was drinking a the bar, sipping my coke reading a copy of the Hobbit. In my own little world

When Kirk came over and started to hit on me. At first I politely declined and said I was here for some me time. But the twat would not no for a answer, till I finally got pissed on a started to beat the crap out of him all the while he screaming that he is a Starfeet captain and he could have me arrested 

It felt great to beat him up I felt like I had fought off a perv. But it was short lived because I was called to Starfleet's main center and made to say sorry and forced into work for Kirk, and that was 4 years ago

\------------------------------------------

"Y/N Brig now" said Kirks voice over the intercom 

I pardoned myself from Bones and made my way down

All the way I could hear rushed conversations about our mission and who we had brought on the ship

Our mission was to kill a terrorist John Harrison. He pretty much declared a one man war on Starfleet and he showed this by open firing and killing a room full of high ranking Starfleet officers. Not to mention blowing up the Archives and killing even more people. Instead of killing him on Kronos we brought him on the ship. I knew this was not a good idea

I watched the footage of him fight. The way he took out 50 Klingon Warriors like they were nothing amazed me, it was clear we had not normal man on board 

\------------------------------------------

When I finally got to the brig I could see Kirk looking worse for wear and Spock beside him looking fixed on the man in the brig

He was beautiful, he wad to be the best looking man I had ever seen

He was tall and muscled with the most perfect bone architecture. I'd seen 

His face was like pale porcelain and he had the most beautiful but piercing blue eyes. They were like ice 


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk turned round to see me standing in the room

"Your finally here, good I have a job for you" he said while looking back over his shoulder at the prisoner "You will be keeping an eye on our guest here"

"Why me"I huffed "In case it has escaped you attention Kirk I am not a warder, I am just an assistant to a doctor"

"That's Captain to you Y/N" Kirk said with a cold stare "And you will be keeping an eye on him if you like it or not"

"But Captain" I say in a sarcastic tone. It made me happy to see a flicker of irritation across his smug face "Why dose he need to be watched anyway, I mean if he so much as chips the glass on his holding cell he will be sucked out into space

"She has a point Captain" Spock said "She may return....."

"Spock that's enough" Kirk snapped at the Vulcan, who turned quite

"Y/N you will watch him and that is that" Kirk growled 

"Fine whatever. It maybe a chance at last for some intelligent conversation" I said as I brushed past the pair, taking a seat in one of the docks with all the cameras pointing at the prisoner. Did we really need everyone one him. I mean it's only one person 

"Oh and another thing Y/N. You are not allowed to speak to Mr Harrison here" Kirk said as he left the room with Spock by his side 

He took one last look at the man in the cell. I noticed when Kirk had said his name there was a flicker of anger, but very brief. And was soon back to a cold, calculating stare. As if he was thinking of all the possible ways he could tear Kirk limb form limb

As soon as the door shut and the security codes in place, witch pretty much meant I was trapped in a room with a man who was an experienced killer. When I was watching the footage of him it was clear that he was skilled, all of those moves were practised to perfection. But there was also such power in them. And this made me think more that he was not you average rouge soldier on a one man mission, there was something else to this Harrison  

\-------------------------------------------------------

I had been in the brig for about 4 whole hours now just sitting looking at the screen of the prisoner, although I did not need to look at the screen at all. The whole time he was sat on one of the little bunks in the cell looking directly at me. I could feel the gaze of those beautiful but deadly eyes on me as if he was trying to figure me out, he did not take his eyes off me for one second

I must admit to feeling a little scared. His eyes were so piercing, like icy daggers 

I looked him in the face a few times but he was really intimidating. He sat ramrod straight with his hands in his lap, the tight Starfleet uniform showing all the muscles he had on offer. He may have me a little scared right now but damn. He was hot

He never in the four hours said one word. And I could not help but think of what he sounded like. Was his voice as sexy as him?

I was pulled out of my thoughts of the doors hissing open. I groaned I hoped it was not Kirk and his elf pal

"Hey Y/N" 

I softened when I saw Uhura enter the room 

"Hey Y/N" she said walking up to me to where I was sitting 

"Hey" I smiled back. Uhura was really the only person I got on well with, well her and Pash the cute little Russian 

"How are you holding up?" Uhura said standing in front of me leaning back on her heels

"Not bad. Bored as hell though"

"I figured that so I brought you a care package"

She dumped a Starfleet backpack on my lap I unzipped it and looked inside "Oh you are a dear" I smiled, inside was a few of my favrioute books, my dream pad and my fully charged Ipod 

"The least I could do to keep poor you from painting the walls with your own blood because you were so bored. Why did Jim make you sit down here"

"Because he is an asshole who hates my guts because of two reasons. One I am the first woman to say no to him and two I kick his sorry ass from here to the Earth. And he thinks that making me watch the crazy" I said pointing to the prisoner who had been listen to us carefully since Uhura set foot in the room "Will get to me" 

"Well......I'm glad you ok and not well...." Uhura trailed off, she was standing with her back to the prisoner and I could tell it was making her feel uneasy, she watch the footage of him fighting and she was there when Kirk and Spock arrested him. Or rather he gave up with no fight, unless you call Kirk hitting him while he never made a move a real fight 

Poor Uhura had every right to feel scared of the man behind the glass 

"Uhura you have no need to worry over me, you know full well I am quite capable of looking after myself. If he makes so much as one move to break out I'll gas him"

"I know, I know just be careful. Has he said anything yet since you've been sat here"

"Not a dicky bird, he's been silent this whole time. And even if he had been in a chatty mood. Kirk says I can't speak with him"

"Right. Ok. Well I had better get back on the bridge. I'll see you after quitting time" 

"Ok take care"

And with that she was gone and it was just me and my silent companion who's gaze was now fully back on me, studying me 

I ignored him and pulled out a book to read


End file.
